


The 100

by WKitsune_9240



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, Based on TV not Book, Gen, Jonnor Rivales?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 07:31:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5859817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WKitsune_9240/pseuds/WKitsune_9240
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the earth was destroyed by a nuclear war, the remaining people on earth set a giant space station called the "Ark" into space to survive. Then after 97 years of living in space the counsel sends the 100 juvenile prisoners down to earth. Once they arrive, they are quick to set a "no law" system of government. The 100 realize they are not the only ones on earth and they quickly adapt to their new home. But with A Jonner twist in the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The 100

Rewriting in progress. Sorry to all who read this, I expected to finish most of my other works. But lost most of my work when my laptop deleted everything I stored on it. I plan to complete my other works. This is just the easiest to start with. If you would like to suggest which work I should Finnish next, just put it in the comments. Thank you for your time.


End file.
